dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Uniques (3 Points)
Trained: You're trained in the arts of fighting. You get +2 attacks per round, and +1 Strike. When training you gain +33% of bonuses. Quick Learner: Has +30 invent points per level and picks one extra school to know. +5 INT. Experienced Warrior: You have been in enormus battles before. You were trained and then went into battle. You start at lvl 2. Haggler: Good at buying/selling items. All items bought cost 1/2 what they normally would and items sold are at normal buying price. (NOTE You cannot buy an item from one guy then sell it back to him. The item your selling cannot be one that was gotten w/ money) Superiority Complex: You think your greater then everyone else and that they are all scum under your shoe.(Vegeta like attitude).you are good even some would say great but your arrogance kills you as a person +3 each Stat hp&ki mods+1 +25 HP at lvls 4,8,12,16,20. Note that these bonuses are cumulative, meaning at LV 12 you would get +75 HP and +3 Ki/HP mods. Must always be careful you don't have many friends. when you are below 50% of HP you suffer a -3 to all rolls. Avenger: You where born to hate evil creatures(equivalent of a paladin). You believe your quest in life is to destroy all the evill in the universe +1 to all stats +75 KI +75 HP +1 to all rolls, +4 when you are confront with evil.... can not be evil. Tough: You are abnormally tough, you start with +3 Multipliers to HP. Excellent at KI Manipulation : You have gained far superior knowledge on how to effectively boost your current KI allowance because of this you gain +3 multipliers to KI. Strong: You have the body of a athelete, for that your stm points is 2* stm. Does not work with races that have this ability naturaly. Immortal: You are very very hard to kill, your lp is *3 stm. Mercenary: ''' You are hired to do certain tasks for cash and have a neutral balance and must maintain a look to both sides or all bonuses will be lost. +2 to all stats +75 HP +75 ki and +2 to all rolls. '''Mentally Trained: Your character is trained well in the mental arts, +15 to MNT, +5 to INT, -10 STM, -5 STR. +100 Ki, -100 HP. Scientific Genius: -5 STR, -5 STM, +2 SPD, +2 DEX, +10 INT, starts with a scouter and a laser blaster that has been tuned up to do double damage, and can be powered up for an action to do triple damage, ap, sp, and +4 strike. Black Knight: You where born to hate good creatures. You believe your quest in life is to destroy all the beings in the universe +1 to all stats +75 ki +75 hp +1 to all rolls, +4 when you are confronted with goodness.... Body Builder: You are extremly strong and get +5 to your hth damage every level up and get +2 to strike with hth attacks. Meditative: You are extremely good when it comes it ur mnt attacks. You get +2 to stk with ki attacks and +5 ki damage every level up. Ninja: You are extremely fast, you get +2 apr and +2 to strike and dodge every other level up starting at level 2 (2,4,6,8,10 ect). Super Strength: +20 str +10 stm +150hp -5mnt -5int starts with bulk up and the ability to Super punch a 3d10*5 punch,cost 10 stm can only do it twice a round. Super Regeneration: +15% to all stats when LPed in addition to your races standard lp's .Also has regeneration of 3d6*lvl each round. Healer: Your character has a magical gift to heal other people and himself. Can heal 1d6*5 HP + 1d6*5 per level Wise: +60 ki invention points for first set only, +5 to INT and MNT